Humanity's Bravest Soldier
by Parisa01
Summary: Akemi Tsukino was one of the last fully blooded Asians left and was humanity's bravest soldier. This was her story, about how she became stronger and more determined. About how she became a soldier who would go down in history. About how she fell in love with humanity's strongest soldier and brought 2 of the best soldiers in their generation into the world. LeviXOC
1. Chapter 1: Unforgettable memories

Slight spoilers here and there from the manga.

* * *

 **Humanity's Bravest Soldier**

People always speak of the Ackerman family, about how they were extremely strong, that they were almost inhuman. But oh, hey they forget about the Asian Clan. There was one family of the Asian Clan, who were able to be on par with the Ackermans. Of course, they weren't born to be strong, but they had this sort of power about them; it was extreme determination and bravery. They say that if a member from the Tsukino family were able to watch something bad happen to them, and see it affect them, they'll remember it forever and won't let go of it. Those key traumatic memories will shape them to become courageous and determined in whatever they do. And trust anyone, if a Tsukino was truly determined and brave about a goal or goals, they will be able to do anything. Unlike the Ackerman's their personality do not change, but will once necessary. The Tsukinos were a dying family and their race was dying too. And now it's up to the future bravest soldier, to play their part.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unforgettable memories and people**

The last Tsukino family lived in the Stohess District and were living a comfortable life. They were a well to do family thanks to a grandfather and the father of the family working in the government in the Capital. People in Stohess would not question why an Asian family was living in such a rich town. But there would still be people who stared at them and treat them unfairly.

Akemi Tsukino was the only child of that family; a cheerful and talkative 4-year-old girl. She looked different compared to every other child because she was from the Asian Clan. The young girl had auburn brown wavy hair up to her shoulders, fair skin, freckled nose and cheeks, rosy lips, dimples and bright brown monolid eyes. Her mother, Haru Tsukino was a housewife with black straight long hair, olive skin tone and bright brown eyes; she was a very strict yet loving mother. Aki Tsukino was Akemi's father whom she inherited her hair colour and hair style from, had fair skin and grey eyes with a slim build. He was kind, gentle and polite, who cherished his daughter and wife.

They were once a normal family until the day something very wrong happened to them which changed them and was the thing that unlocked Akemi's power. It was the day, her and her mother were kidnapped by the Military Police on orders of the Government and King and left in a small house outside Wall Maria. Shortly after, her father was left there too. Ever since then, their parents possessed a bitter hatred against the Military Police, Government and King. And that was when Aki told his daughter that the Government and King were keeping a secret about humanity and the walls, one everyone deserved to know but decided to keep to themselves. Her father then decided to teach her survival skills and how to fight against people as well as Titans.

Titans was where the story continued. Their family were lucky enough to hide from them even though their house was in an abandoned village far away from the walls.

* * *

Until 2 years later, when Akemi's life had finally fell apart. It was the day a Titan had found her house, the day her parents gave their lives so she could escape; the day she became an orphan. First, she saw her mother getting eaten by that Titan and then when Aki gave his horse to his daughter, he was grabbed and go eaten too. She had watched her parents being eaten alive by a Titan and that was when her true bravery and determination awakened. That was the day she also killed her first Titan, at the age of 6 with just 2 very sharp Tanto swords.

When she had gotten away from the abandoned village and was chased by 4 Titans, she was saved by the Survey Corps and taken back to live within the Walls. That was the day she wanted to join the Survey Corps once she got old enough. However, as they transferring her to the place where her grandfather lived, she was kidnapped by the Government and taken to the Underground.

* * *

That was when her suffering continued when she had to live on the streets with barely any food or water, for 3 weeks. She had lost too much weight and was completely dirty. She was ready to accept death any day because she knew her grandfather wouldn't have been able to find her here. Akemi would have been taken away from someone who lived in the Underground, to be trafficked to the surface to become a slave and later a prostitute. She had given up all hope and just did not fight back anymore.

But that was until the day she met someone, who she would never forget. A boy who helped her get away from such a life. Her life was indebted to him from that day on. A small boy with messy black hair, who also looked skinny and was her age. When he was holding her hand, and running away, she squeezed onto his hand; it was warm and filled her heart with warmth. When he looked back at her and told her things were going to be okay with a smile, she knew it was true. His name was Levi.

That day, they had gotten away from the man who was about to kidnap her and Levi took her to a small basement, where he lived with his mother Kuchel.

"Did you bring home a friend?" A woman with long black hair asked with a smile.

"I found her on the street, Ma. This bad man wanted to take her away." He answered and Kuchel kneeled to the little girl.

"What's your name?" She asked and when the girl looked up, she saw a loving and friendly smile.

"Akemi." She answered as she still had an emotionless face.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up Akemi." Kuchel took her hand.

The young mother took the little girl into a very small bathroom and gave her a bath. When she was done, she dressed her in an overgrown cream shirt belonging to Levi and brushed her hair which was now up to her mid waist. Levi had entered the room to see if the girl was alright.

"What a beautiful little girl you are, Akemi." Kuchel stated and the girl blushed at this. The boy who saved her looked at her and thought her eyes were different but they were pretty. "Your eyes are really lovely."

"The other kids and grown-ups laughed at me because of my eyes." She stated.

"Well, they're just jealous." Kuchel assured her and led her to the kitchen, where they ate some break and drank water.

"Thank you." Akemi broke the silence and looked at both mother and son. "To both of you."

"It's alright." The dark-haired woman stated. "How come you were alone on the streets, where were your parents?"

"My parents were killed by Titans." She answered as if it was a normal thing. Kuchel and Levi stopped eating and stared at the little girl. "My parents used to live in Stohess but we got kidnapped and put outside the walls, because we're Asian."

Kuchel's eyebrows furrowed together and stared at the little girl who sat with her. Her eyes they seemed so familiar.

"What's your last name, Akemi?" She asked.

"Akemi Tsukino." No wonder, she knew their parents, well more of her mother.

"Your mother is Haru right?" Akemi looked at the woman and nodded. "Haru is…dead…"

Haru and Kuchel were best friends who lived together in the Underground. One day in their youth, Aki came to the Underground for some business and met Haru. They fell in love and he managed to get Citizenship for her thanks to he and his father's best friend. Even after getting married, Haru would still visit Kuchel with some clothing, food and black tea to give her. The last time she saw her was when she had baby Akemi in her arms and she had baby Levi in hers.

"Did you know my Mama?" Akemi asked and Kuchel was snapped out of daze.

"Yes, your mother and I were very good friends." The young mother smiled and then turned to Levi. "Remember that day you asked me where we got the black tea from? Akemi's mother gave it to us."

"You came from the surface?" He asked curiously and she nodded. "What's it like?"

"It's not nice when you're Asian." She answered bluntly.

Kuchel placed her hands on her chest and felt her eyes water; she couldn't just leave her best friend's child out on the streets of the Underground. She was grateful for everything Haru had did for her, but now she needed to pay her dead best friend back.

"From now on, we'll take care of you." She smiled.

"Thank you." Akemi said.

Kuchel started to clear up and the little girl sat next to the boy who saved her. He was a quiet boy and had not said a word since bringing her home. She looked at him and her eyes saddened.

"What's your name?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Levi." He answered plainly and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, for being such a burden." She apologised.

"You're not a burden." Levi stated. "I'm sorry for being so quiet."

"Don't mind Levi dear, he's get very shy in front of girls." Kuchel giggled and he blushed.

Akemi couldn't help but smile at this and giggle which came to their surprise. Levi saw her smile and those dimples and he felt nice inside. There was just something about that smile of hers which was different and he didn't know why. It was the first time she had smiled in so long and it felt nice to smile and laugh again.

"Levi, I hope we can be great friends." Akemi stated and he nodded.

* * *

5 months had passed and Levi and Akemi became very close best friends. Wherever he'd go, she'd follow, wherever she went he went. When people picked on her, he'd defend her and beat them up. Sometimes there would be men to ask if they could buy Akemi from Kuchel and offer so much money, but she would refuse to give her up. Levi would get so angry, he'd lash out at them but got punched in the process.

One day Levi had gotten beaten up black and blue and was on his and Akemi's bed. The little girl was rubbing a wet cloth on his face and he hissed with pain. She had a frown on her face and looked up at Levi who kept looking down ashamed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "Look how hurt you are."

"He was gonna take you away." He answered.

"But you got hurt." Akemi mumbled. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I'm not gonna stop protecting you." She gasped at this.

"Don't say that!" She cried out and he looked up to see her brown eyes filled with tears. Those tears slowly fell down her cheek. "My parents never stopped protecting me, that's how they died. I don't want anything to happen to you." She mumbled whilst blushing.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise." He stated and she pouted. "Don't make that face." She looked down and he huffed. He held her chin and made her look up at him. "Please smile."

"How can I if you keep getting hurt like this?" She pushed his hand away and wiped his face. "It kills me to see you get hurt."

"It kills me to see you suffer and sad." She gasped at this. "I told Ma, I'd protect you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I care about you." He said and she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

They heard loud coughing and heard someone fall on to the floor and pulled away. Akemi got off the bed and ran outside to see her guardian on the floor.

"Aunty Kuchel!" She exclaimed and Levi got off the bed.

They both picked her up from the floor and placed her on the floor. Kuchel looked so pale and ill with dark circles around her eyes. She had also lost weight due to her disease. Her son tucked her in and Akemi got a bowl of water, a cloth and a glass of water. She wet the cloth and started wiping her face and then placed it onto her forehead. Levi picked up the glass and helped her drink the water.

"Ma, you're still sick." He stated and her eyelids opened just a little.

"Levi…you're hurt." She whispered weakly.

"Aunty, he got beaten up to defend me." Akemi pouted and she smiled whilst placing her weak hand on Levi.

"You love her." She said ever so quietly.

"Aunty, what is it you need? Do you need food or tea?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"I just want you two, here with me." Kuchel mumbled and wrapped the two children she loved, then held them against her. They were both by her side as she rested in between the children.

"Ma…" Levi squeaked and when Akemi opened her eyes to see him crying as he embraced his ill mother. She held his hand and squeezed it with reassurance and support. He looked up at her and she too had tears falling down her cheeks. Kuchel looked down to see this and smile with delight as she held her children closer.

Time had passed and the children had fallen asleep. Kuchel smiled at this and had tears falling down her cheeks. This would be the last moment she'd spend with her loving children. She accepted Akemi as her own daughter because she loved her like she was her own mother. All she wished for them 2 was to be completely happy.

"I love you both…" She whispered and closed her eyes, finally accepting death.

A few hours later, Akemi opened her eyes to see Levi crying as he stared at his mother. She got up onto her knees and shook the woman's body.

"Aunty…" She began. "Aunty wake up, I'm gonna make you breakfast."

"Akemi, she's gone." Those words echoed into her ears and her brown eyes widened. They filled and stung with tears and her breathing became shaky.

"No…" She squeaked. "Aunty, no wake up!" The girl started crying as she shook her guardian's arm.

"Akemi…" Levi joined her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. The little girl then began to cry louder and louder buried her face into the dead body's chest with Levi crying too.

* * *

Days had passed and they stayed in the same room. They did not move their mother and ate the small scraps of food left in the house. Levi sat on the floor hugging his knees, Akemi sat next to him with cross legs and rested her head on his shoulder and they held hands.

Then a suspicious man wearing a hat entered the room he was internally shocked to see how much she had lost weight.

"You've lost a lot of weight, haven't you Kuchel?" He asked.

"She's dead." Levi stated and the man turned to the child who said this.

"Who are you two? You're still alive, aren't you?" The man asked and they went quiet. "C'mon gimme a break. Your name? Do you understand me?"

"Levi… just Levi." He answered. "What about you?"

"I'm Kenny…just Kenny. Kuchel and I were acquaintances. Please to meet ya kid. Now what about her?" The girl opened her eyes and lifted her head whilst rubbing her eyes. She turned to him with her hand over her eyes at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akemi Tsukino." She answered.

"Last one of the Asian Clan huh?" He asked and nodded.

"Ma said her mother was her best friend." Kenny's eyes widened at what Levi just said.

The man turned to Akemi; she was Haru's daughter? Haru…he was once so deeply in love with her but never showed it and would always be mean to her. But then she got married to someone else and moved to Stohess.

"Are you really Haru's daughter?" He asked curiously and she pulled the hair from out of her face. There he saw those bright brown eyes; she was her daughter.

"Yes." She answered.

"How's your mother?" He asked.

"She's dead." That was like a cut to his heart. "So is my dad. Titans killed them. I was kidnapped and brought here." Then he remembered something.

"Your grandparents have been looking for you like crazy, kid." He said. "Come on you both, you look starved."

Kenny stood up and took the children. They went into a bar where the 2 kids ate proper food in so long. Kenny stared at Levi and then turned to Akemi who glanced up at him but then looking down at her food. She looked so much like her father but got her eyes and freckles from her mother.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Akemi asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady." He warned her. "When you're done, I'm taking you back to your grandparents." Levi and the little girl looked up.

"But I don't wanna leave Levi." She whined.

"Your grandparents have been looking for you for almost 6 months." He stated.

"Can't he come too?" She asked.

"He can't, I'm sorry." Kenny apologised.

They had finished eating and he took the 2 children up to the entrance of the Underground. Kenny grabbed Akemi's arm and was dragging her towards the entrance but she had pulled her arm out of his grasp. She ran towards Levi and held onto his arm. He looked down at her and sighed. He placed his hand on her back and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to leave you." She cried.

"Akemi, you'll be safe up there." He stated.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be okay down here, don't worry." Levi reassured her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You better be." She whispered and he hugged her back. "Don't forget me, Levi."

"I won't, you don't either." He replied and she pulled away from him. His small smile dropped when he saw her crying. "Stop crying." He huffed and took out a handkerchief then wiped her tears.

"I'll come back someday, Levi." Akemi stated and went back with Kenny. She held his hand and they started to leave. But when she got to the door, she turned to Levi and smiled at him whilst waving. That was the last time he saw that smile, in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Old friend, same feelings

Let's just say when Akemi gets angry she goes into some kind of animal like Gogo from Kill Bill. Baba is a nickname for grandmother in Japanese and Jiji is a nickname for grandfather. And just imagine young Miche without the goatee. This is such a long chapter!

* * *

 **Humanity's Bravest Soldier**

 **Chapter 2: Old friend, same feelings**

Akemi had returned back to the surface and her grandparents were relieved to find her safe. She had told them about everything that had happened to her in the underground. She decided to live with her grandparents in a village surrounded by Wall Rose. Her grandparents were lovely people who loved her and cherished her dearly. Fuyu Tsukino was a 47 man with dark brown chin length hair with white strands, a moustache and beard, fair skin and grey eyes. His wife, Natsuki Tsukino was 46 with auburn brown hair, pale skin, dimples, freckled nose and cheeks and blue eyes. They knew that who had done injustice to their family but decided there was not much they could do anymore. However, Fuyu decided to continue training his granddaughter teaching everything he knew.

When she got to the age of 11, Akemi decided to join the Military. She had made many new friends like Erwin Smith, Keith Shadis, Hanji Zoe and Miche Zacharius. 5 years later, she graduated at the top of her class which made her teammates and her grandparents proud. She had joined the Survey Corps and was popular with many troops.

At the age of 17, Akemi had blossomed into a stunning young woman who retained her cheerful and talkative personality but was more mature. Of course, being one of the best soldiers, she became smug and cocky. She kept her hair short in a bob up to her jawline and was styled in a messy way, which annoyed her grandmother. She would now wear a rosy red lipstick, again which annoyed her grandmother. Her body became curvy and had muscles, not to mention a 6-pack. She was a short young woman at 4ft 10in, but when someone other than her friends would tease her for being short, she'd glare at them until they apologise. Even though she was loveable and cheerful, no one dared mess with her, because when she got angry she'd turn into a totally different person, one no one wanted to see.

After an expedition, she decided to go to the Underground for the visit she promised Levi. She felt bad not going down there sooner but was so busy with other things. After hearing about the boy who saved her, her grandmother liked him but her grandfather didn't approve.

Akemi sat in her room and got changed into white long sleeved shirt with her top two buttons undone, dark brown tight trousers, black knee high boots and her green Survey Corps cloak. She went into the kitchen and saw her grandmother preparing something.

"Baba." She called in her cheery silvery voice and her grandmother turned to her.

"Akemi, please brush that hair of yours." She frowned.

"Baba, I don't need to my hair is just fine." Akemi pouted. "It's only gonna get messed up anyway, after riding on my horse."

"Sweetheart, you're going to meet a young man. You need to look presentable." The brown haired teenager blushed at this and averted her eyes.

"He's just a friend I haven't seen in 10 years. It's not like that." Natsuki smirked at this whilst placing her hand on her hip.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked.

"It's nothing!" She exclaimed as her grandmother started laughing.

"I've prepared a bag of food for Levi. There's some apple pie, bread, cheese and black tea in there too." She gave her the small box and her granddaughter placed it into her side bag. "And don't you think about eating any of the food, young lady." Akemi giggled at this whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Only if you give me a piece of pie." She stated as she sat at the table.

They heard a knock at the door and Natsuki opened it to see Miche. He walked into the house and smiled at Akemi who was stuffing her mouth with pie.

"Morning, shorty." He teased and sat with her.

"Good morning, Wall Maria." She spoke with her mouth full and earned a flick on the forehead which her friend laughed at. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full." She glared at her granddaughter and then turned to Miche with a smile. "Miche dear, would you like some apple pie?"

"My answer is always yes, Mrs Tsukino." He smiled and she served him two slices of freshly baked pie.

"That's not fair, how come he gets 2 slices?" Akemi whined.

"Because I'm twice as big as you." Miche smirked and she glared at him.

"You're fat, is what you are." She muttered.

"That's not what my muscles say." He stated.

They finished their pie and got up, they were ready to leave. That was until her grandfather entered the room and smiled at his granddaughter.

"Jiji." She smiled and ran to him.

"Please be careful, my grandchild." Fuyu frowned.

"Jiji, I'm gonna be okay. I can kick ass." She whispered with a wink and he chuckled at this.

"That's my grandchild." He said whilst rustling her hair and then turned to Miche. "Miche, thank you for escorting her."

"No problem, sir." The blonde haired man said.

"I still don't understand why he has to come with me." Akemi crossed her arms. "I'm stronger than he is."

"We don't know how dangerous it could be there. Besides that boy…" She glared at her grandfather. "What if he's changed?"

"He saved my life." She stated and he sighed.

"I don't want to lose you again." He replied and she hugged him.

"You'll never lose me." She whispered and he smiled whilst hugging back. After a while, she pulled away and said goodbye to her parents.

* * *

Miche and Akemi left the house and went straight to the marketplace where the young woman bought some more bread and cheese for the homeless children in the Underground. They went to the gate and got onto their horses. Before leaving, she smirked at him and he knew what this meant; a race to Wall Sina. When they got there, the 6ft 4in man had won and kept showing off.

He noticed his best friend's change in attitude as they dismounted their horses at Stohess. She looked very quiet which was so unlike her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He was looking down at her with a worried look and she sighed.

"I don't like being here." She mumbled. "This is the town I told you guys about, the one where I kept getting picked on for my looks."

"Akemi, they won't be saying anything now. You're part of the Survey Corps and you've become an attractive woman." Miche reassured her and they started walking through town. "If anything the girls would be jealous of you and the boys would drool."

"No, they should all be scared of me." She smiled.

"Don't do anything reckless before we get arrested by the Military Police." He stated.

"The Military Police can kiss my ass." Akemi said loudly and some members of the Police turned to her. "Like how they kiss the Government's ass." She mumbled the last past and he grabbed her arm whilst walking faster.

"You're gonna get us arrested, shut your huge mouth." He growled and she rolled her eyes whilst huffing.

They both bumped into someone tall and when they saw who it was, they groaned with an annoyed and irritated face. Of all the people, it had to be Nile Dok. He rubbed his head and when he saw the 2 members of the Survey Corps he smirked.

"Why if it isn't the Suicide Corps." He crossed his arms.

"Why if it isn't Nile Dick face." She pouted.

"Oh I didn't see you down there Akemi." Nile smirked and she grinded her teeth together. Miche just kept hold of Akemi. The brown-haired teen growled and glared daggers at her enemy.

"We got a permit to go to the Capital." Miche said as he showed the man the permit.

"Going to shit hole Underground huh?" Nile asked whilst reading the permit and then gave it back to Miche. "Go on." Akemi and Miche walked past him but then the girl said something which made Nile tremble.

"I swear one more short joke from him and I'll chop limbs off and feed him to a Titan." She said loudly.

"He's such an asshole." The blonde haired man stated.

"I'm just wishing for a day I get to beat his ass up. He's got one of those faces that's begging for a punch." Akemi added.

* * *

They arrived at the capital and went down the stairs and had entered the Underground. Akemi smiled as she looked around; nothing has changed in the Underground. She reminisced the memories she had shared with Levi and Kuchel and sighed at this.

"Akemi…?" She was snapped out of daze and turned Miche. "You ready?" The girl nodded at this.

They walked down the stairs and walked through the streets. People kept staring at the pair and were whispering about them being from the Survey Corps. They arrived to the area of the Underground where there were so many homeless children.

"I used to be one of them." She mumbled. "Miche, take the food out."

The little children ran over to the pair and giggled excitedly as they gave out loaves of bread and slices of cheese. The homeless children kept giving Akemi's hugs and climbing onto Miche. These children seemed so happy and had forgotten about the situation they were in.

In the distance on one of the roofs of a building stood Levi and Farlan who were watching carefully.

"Why are those soldiers down here anyway?" Farlan asked.

"Probably want to trick those children into joining the Survey Corps." Levi answered emotionlessly.

"Come on, we should stop them." The dark blonde haired teen stated and led the way.

The children had ran away and Miche turned to Akemi with a small smile on his face and breathing heavily.

"Go outside and take a breather. It can get a little stuffy down here." She stated and tiptoed trying to reach for his head. He just crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Do you want me to bend down?" He asked teasingly. "Or squat down?"

Akemi punched the young man in the stomach and he shrieked with pain; that was a hard punch. He held his stomach and then she kicked him between the legs. He fell onto his knees and she patted his head with such an innocent smile.

"There!" She giggled. "Keep mocking my size, Miche and I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to have children."

"Y-yes ma'am." He whimpered, stood up and ran off.

"Better run, idiot." She mumbled and then from the corner of her eye, she noticed a little girl who watched the whole incident with her round sparkling eyes. "Oh, you weren't supposed to see that sweetie." She laughed whilst holding her hands up.

"Where do babies come from?" The girl asked and the young woman's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Um…" She started laughing nervously and the girl kept staring at her innocently. "Uhhhhhhhh…Ah, look what I have!" She took out another loaf of bread and she giggled whilst taking it. The young woman smiled and patted her head.

Akemi waved at the little girl and decided to walk around a little in search of Levi. Thoughts popped up in her head of what he'd look like; tall, bright eyes, his hair still long. Her cheeks went pink at this and gulped as a small smile graced her lips. She shook her head at this; why was she thinking these thoughts? The last time she saw him was 10 years ago and they were just kids. Maybe he had forgotten her after all this time? Maybe he got out of the Underground and is on the surface? Maybe he has a girlfriend and her presence wasn't needed anymore.

She got to a dead end of an alley and stopped walking. The young woman looked down and sighed with a frown on her face. She turned around and saw 2 men in the distance and didn't want any trouble so she just walked through the alley. Farlan looked at her and thought her eyes looked different from other people and smirked.

"Why does your eyes look funny?" He smirked and she stopped walking. The girl slowly turned her head towards him and glared at him murderously. He gulped and took a step back gripping onto the handle of his knife behind him.

"Why does your face look so ugly?" She asked. "You're gripping onto that knife, as if it's going to be enough to defend yourself from me." Levi's eyebrows furrowed together and gasped as his eyes widened.

"Akemi?" He asked and she turned to him. The young woman stared at him and her glared slowly disappeared. "Forgotten me already huh?" He asked in a disappointed tone.

The young woman slowly walked up to him and got a little close to him. She looked up at him and slowly placed her hand on his cheek. He gulped at this as his cheeks burned up. Farlan was completely shocked no one could touch him.

"How could I forget you, Levi?" She grinned and he saw those dimples; the ones he missed seeing for so long. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. "I missed you. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Akemi…" He sighed and Farlan's jaw hit the ground. She pulled away from him and kept smiling.

"You've grown up and look so different." She said.

"I almost didn't recognise you." He said and then looked at Farlan. "That's Farlan Church, a friend of mine. Farlan, she's the girl I told you about; Akemi." She turned to him and smiled innocently whilst holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'd appreciate it if you let go of the knife." He huffed and placed his knife back in his pocket and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied and pulled his hand away. "What are you doing down here, anyway?"

"I promised Levi I'd come back someday." She answered and turned to Levi. "I'm sorry I took long. My grandpa wouldn't let me go until I joined the Survey Corps." They started walking out of the alley and walked through the busy streets.

"Did he force you to join?" Levi asked with a stoic expression.

"The Survey Corps were the ones who saved me from the Titans." She answered with a gentle smile.

"Why not join the Military Police and enjoy the easy life?" Farlan scoffed and she looked at him.

"I'm Asian and if the government find out that my family and I are still alive they'd kill us. The Military Police are just dogs. Besides, what the Survey Corps aim for is to help humanity." She spoke with pride and turned to Levi with a smile.

"Hey, I'll pay you big money for a night." A man called out and they all stopped walking. She turned to see a 6ft 5in man with muscles, black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes and behind him were 4 others. He was waving around a large pouch of coins.

"I'm part of the Survey Corps, I'm not associated with that kind of business, Sir." She stated.

"You're a woman." He stated arrogantly and the young woman placed her hand on Levi's shoulder sensing his anger.

"And you're ugly." She replied whilst walking up to him. "I advise you to stop pestering me."

"Or else what?" He smirked. "What's a smaller little girl gonna do?"

Akemi started cracking her knuckles and glared at him. The other men laughed and the bigger man grabbed her wrist. She smirked at this and quickly kicked him in between the legs. She pulled her wrist away from him, pulled his shoulders down and kicked him on the nose. He fell on the ground and his men ran towards her but she was too quick. She used her Tai Chi, Karate, Kung Fu, Judo and Taekwondo moves whilst beating up the men. Levi and Farlan were both incredibly impressed by her strength and skills from a girl her size. The first man she beat up, got up and ran towards her. However, she was fast enough to rush towards him, strike his pressure points and throw him to the floor. He laid on the floor on his back and she walked up to him. The young woman straddled him and smiled with giggle.

"Getting turned on huh?" She asked. "Me straddling you like this?" She instantly kneed him in between the legs and punched him hard on the nose and face so he started bleeding. "Men like you make me sick, try touching me again and I will kill you."

Akemi stood up, took out a handkerchief and started tutting.

"You made me get my hands dirty." She sighed whilst wiping her hands and placed it into her pocket. "What? You think I don't remember you, you were the one who tried to traffic me to the surface. I'm gonna say this once and only once. If you try to traffic any innocent girl from here, I will the last person you see before entering hell." She announced and walked up to her 2 friends. "Shall we go?"

They began walking in silence and when Levi looked at his friend, he motioned him to go and Farlan left. The young man lead her to a house where she sat at the table. He sat next to her and kept staring deeply at her. This made her feel nervous and shy and she averted her eyes praying her cheeks weren't bright red.

"Akemi." She looked up at him. "You've changed."

"In a bad way?" She asked and he shook his head.

"You've become a strong woman. I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"They've been calling me Humanity's Bravest Soldier." She giggled and gasped. "I almost forgot."

Akemi took out the box her grandmother given her and slid it towards Levi. He opened the box and his eyebrows rose when he saw the food in the box. The smell of food and tea made his mouth water.

"My grandmother prepared this for you." She stated.

"Give her my thanks." He smiled and started eating the food. He prepared the black tea and served her some too.

"Levi, you don't understand how happy I am to see you again." She stated.

"I'm happy to see you're alright." He stated with a blank face but she frowned at this.

"You don't look happy." Akemi stated.

"It's just my face." He replied and she crossed her arms whilst pouting angrily. "Don't make that face."

"Well if you're not gonna smile I won't smile either." She protested.

"Tch, you've gotten stubborn." He smirked whilst sipping his tea and stared at her. She still had that adorable pout on her face and blushed at this whilst gulping his hot teeth. "You didn't grow your hair out, huh?" She turned to him.

"Long hair isn't very practical when you're using ODM gear." Akemi stated in a matter of fact tone. "Plus long hair is a lot to deal with."

"It's nice." He said. "Wearing lipstick huh? Trying to impress me?" She rolled her eyes at this.

"I always wear lipstick, what do you think you're so special?" She asked smugly.

"Of course I am." Levi answered bluntly and she rolled her eyes at this. "Well to you I am."

"I didn't know you were so full of yourself." She chuckled.

"Akemi." The said girl looked up at him. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left the Underground. I didn't know you became that strong."

"I've never stopped training." She stated.

"You're strong enough now to protect yourself now. You don't need me to protect you anymore." It hurt her to hear that from him. She looked down and felt her eyes sting from hearing this and she didn't know why she was taking everything to heart so much.

"You stopped caring about me, huh?" She asked and he looked at her surprised. The young woman stood up and turned around. "I understand, Levi."

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from taking another step. Levi gently squeezed her hair and his eyebrows furrowed together when he heard shaky breaths.

"What's gotten into you?!" He asked in a loud tone.

"You've really forgotten, haven't you?" She asked. "The day Aunty Kuchel died…" His eyes widened. "When you got beaten up to protect me. You said you told her you'd protect me because you care about me."

He was such an idiot, he forgot about all those things he told her. His grip on her hand tightened and she turned to him. There he saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled at him. Those tears…it killed him inside. She looked down and he huffed. He held her chin and made her look up at him.

"Please smile." He begged but she didn't. "Stop crying." He wiped her tears. "You look so ugly when you cry." She pouted at this. "Come on don't pout."

"You're so mean." She whispered.

"Yet so beautiful." He whispered and her eyes widened. He pressed his head on hers. "I haven't stopped caring about you Akemi."

"Levi…" She whispered and he pulled away just a little. She could feel his hot breath against her lips, they were just inches away from each other.

"Akemi…" Levi whispered huskily and she gulped; he was so attractive.

Even though he looked nothing like what she had imagined; he looked so much more handsome. She couldn't deny that as she grew up without Levi at her side, she thought about him more. There were many handsome men on the surface and on her team like Erwin and Miche. But she just kept thinking about Levi. Her expectation of him as a teenager made her heart skip a beat. When it was dinner time and she'd think about him, she'd blush and her grandfather would tease her that she was thinking about Miche. Her grandmother had always known that she had liked Levi and was happy for her but her grandfather didn't really approve of him. Which was odd because Akemi's mother was from the Underground and Fuyu loved her like she was his own daughter.

"Levi…I…" He didn't let her finish.

"I know, Akemi."

Levi pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle kiss. It took her just a moment to process what was going on and then she kissed him back. His lips were soft and he tasted like pie and tea. Slowly he held her face to deepen the kiss which made it more passionate for them both. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers with his raven silky locks. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

After a few moments, they pulled away and panted for air. She touched her lips and her cheeks were completely red. He saw this and when she looked up at him he was smiling. It was a small smile that graced his lips but that was enough to make her happy.

"I care about you, do you know why?" He asked and she shook her head. He leaned closer to her ear. "Because I love you, Akemi. Your absence has made me fall in love with you."

"I love you too Levi." Akemi murmured and Levi pulled her into a tight hug. One she wished would never end.


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar pain

You all are gonna kill me but Mikasa ain't in this story! This chapter is intense and will contain a lot of blood. But hey this is an Attack on Titan fanfic, it's normal.

* * *

 **Humanity's Bravest Soldier**

 **Chapter 3: Familiar pain**

For the next year, Akemi would sneak into the Underground without anyone noticing to meet Levi. Natsuki had known about this all this time and would allow her granddaughter to do so. She was so happy that her granddaughter had found love with someone like Levi. Her grandfather however, was not so happy. He would try to persuade the young woman that he was like everyone else down there and was nothing but a thug. Of course being stubborn, she would never listen and told him that if he wanted her to be happy, accept them being in love. Through the months, she tried again and again to get Citizenship for Levi but it would go down the drain.

However everything changed one day, when Akemi realised that she missed her period for 2 months and she would vomit every morning and night. She would also be picky of food and would be off the food she loved the most. One day, her grandmother sat her down in her room whilst her grandfather was out on business. Natsuki asked her granddaughter if she was intimate with Levi and when she said yes, the old woman understood what was happening. She smiled at this and tears welled up in her kind blue eyes. When she told her child that she was with child, Akemi gasped and started crying with both happiness and worry, worry about how her grandfather would react to this. However, when they told Fuyu that she was with child, he did not get angry. He just started to cry and sighed with delight. His only grandchild was having a child, his child was now grown up and now he will be a great grandfather. But he told her to make sure she stays on the surface during her pregnancy.

Her pregnancy went along smoothly and stayed up on the surface as she was told by Fuyu. Levi, was getting more and more worried about Akemi. However she still kept in touch, by sending letters to him in the Underground, but never told him she was pregnant. All her friends would visit her as much as they could with Hanji visiting her the most. Once she approached 6 months, she knew that she would be having twins. She knew that she had a twin brother who resided somewhere very far away but safe.

The day had finally come and Akemi had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and girl. When her grandparents saw them both, they couldn't stop crying and were filled with perfect happiness. When the young mother saw her twins, she couldn't help but smile. Her son had fair skin, rosy cheeks, freckled nose and cheeks, brown hair and his father's blue eyes. Her daughter however had black hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks and her mother's bright brown eyes. They were named Mamoru and Minako.

* * *

A few days after she had given birth, she decided to visit the Underground again. She was still very weak from giving birth but that didn't stop her from seeing the father of her children. This time at night and she sneaked in slyly. She was wearing a navy blue cloak, with her hood up covering her eyes and under it, she held her kids. They were both soundly asleep and the Underground was silent.

Suddenly, she felt something sharp on her back and her eyes widened. Her heart stopped and she gulped as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't even think about calling for help." She heard a female voice.

"Give us what you have." When she heard the next voice, she gulped whilst shaking her head with disbelief.

Akemi turned around and pulled her hood off. It was Levi and there was this other young woman next to him with red-brown hair kept in pigtails and green eyes. Levi's eyes widened and he grabbed the knife from his friend's hand.

"Let it go, Isabel." He commanded and the young woman let go of the knife.

Akemi stared at both of them with wide eyes and felt her heart crack. He had found someone else, to replace her…whilst she was carrying his children. But her expression changed to an emotionless one but there was a glint of anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"So, you replaced me?" She asked through her teeth.

"It's not like that." He argued.

"It looks like it is." She growled. "And you told me to give you everything you had. Well look."

She held her arms out and when they looked down they gasped, but the most shocked of all was Levi. In her arms were her new-born twins wrapped snugly in a cloth holding hands.

"Whilst you were here having me replaced with some stupid girl, I was carrying your children." She muttered and Levi's eyes widened; these babies, were his children. "You were ready to kill me too."

"Akemi…" He didn't even let him finish and punched him hard on the jaw, that he was flung back onto the floor. She turned around and ran off. She didn't even turn around when he started calling her name but the tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she ran away. She didn't even once turn back to take one look at him, she just kept running as fast as she could, hiding her sadness from him.

She got back to the surface and met up with Miche who noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I just want to go home and never went to come back here." She stated and he nodded.

He returned her home and when she got back, she went into her room and started crying. When her grandmother asked her what was wrong, she told her everything and cried in her arms. Natsuki understood this and told her that change was always inevitable.

* * *

Their family decided to move to a peaceful house in the country side a few miles away from Shiganshina. Whenever Akemi went on missions, her grandparents would take care of the children. But there had not been a day where the young soldier did not miss Levi. Everyday she'd regret getting so mad and leaving and not trying to talk about it. Whenever she tried going to Underground again, she'd turn around and not go in there. She tried to apply for a citizenship to the surface for Levi but time and time again it would get ignored. She was extremely depressed with herself and the fact that her children could not see their father. But her children were her main happiness.

Minako and Mamoru became very close with Akemi's comrades. Hanji would give them bone crushing hugs, they would have pretend tea parties with Erwin, Keith would read them bed time stories and they would ride on Miche's shoulders. Mamoru was a mature, protective, cheerful, energetic and smug boy. He inherited a lot of his personality from his mother. At the age of 8, his wavy brown hair was short and always messy. However, Minako reminded Akemi of Kuchel and her father. She was a kind, gentle, polite, quiet and loving girl. Her hair was up to her shoulders and was always neat and tied back in a braid and had her mother's dimples. They both had inherited their mother's monolid eyes. Their great grandparents, who had aged well, absolutely adored them and spoiled them just as they did with their grandchild.

One day, Natsuki was terribly ill and Akemi and Mamoru went to go pick up Dr Grisha Jaeger to escort him to their house. Grisha decided to take his child along and Eren and Mamoru became good friends. The sick great grandmother was at home with her husband and great granddaughter. There was a knock at the door they all looked up.

"Akemi must be early." Fuyu stated as he stood up and turned to his little granddaughter. "You are going to make a new friend today."

"I hope he's nice." She smiled.

The now 66 year old man slowly walked towards the door and opened it. However, when he opened the door he was not met with his granddaughter, but was met with a knife through his chest. His grey eyes widened and were filled with tears. Blood slowly ran down chest and he closed his eyes taking his last breath.

"Akemi…" Was the last word he said and fell onto the ground.

"Grandpa!" Minako yelled as she saw her great grandfather fall onto the floor. She was frozen and couldn't move from fear.

Natsuki walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw the scene. Her husband was on the floor dead, there were 5 unknown men in the house, 1 one with a blood knife and her great grandchild was standing there staring at Fuyu with wide eyes. The old woman's heart was filled with hatred, anger, sadness and determination. Without even thinking about her frail body, she ran across the kitchen whilst picking up a butcher's knife and another large sharp machete. She stood in front of her great granddaughter.

"Don't you dare!" She growled and they started laughing.

"What are you gonna do old lady?" The man who held the bloody knife asked.

Natsuki threw the butcher's knife and it went through the man's head. He dropped to the ground and she held up the machete with a determined look; one like her granddaughter's. One after the other, man after man, they ran towards her in an attempt to kill her but she wasn't giving up. Even though she was coughing and she was getting stabbed, she kept on fighting. She was not going to let anyone take this child away from her. She had already lost her son and grandchildren, but not again. She kept on fighting and killed each man who tried to kill her, until there was one left who was sitting against the wall injured from getting stabbed in the stomach. The elder woman let go of the knife and fell onto her knees coughing. Minako ran over to her side and hugged the old woman.

"Mama Jiji!" She cried.

"Minako…run." She muttered and she pulled away from her, the white dress she was wearing and her skin was covered with blood.

Instantly a knife was thrusted into her chest and her blood was splattered on her great granddaughter who stood there watching. Her eyes filled with tears and she heard Natsuki's blood curdling scream. She fell flat onto the floor next to her dead husband with her hand on his.

"Minako…Mamoru…Akemi…I…love…you." Were the last words that she said as she squeezed her husband's hand and died.

Minako fell onto her knees and held onto her great grandmother's whilst shaking her. But there was no response and she felt someone grab her and pull her back. She felt the person who killed her family, slap her hard on her face, so hard that she was thrown back onto the wall. He wrapped a cloth around her mouth and tied rope around her arms, wrists, legs and ankles so she couldn't escape. The evil man grabbed her tightly by the throat and dragged her.

"Your kind doesn't belong here. I know they told me to kill everyone, but I know you'll make good money in the Underground." He muttered in a deep voice and dragged her outside. He hit her neck and her world went dark.

* * *

Half an hour later, Akemi, Grisha, Eren and Mamoru arrived back home. The young soldier got off her horse and saw that their front door was open.

"Mina! Baba! Jiji!" The woman called but there was silence with only the wind replying.

She ran into her house with a big smile on her face, but that smile disappeared. She felt her heart drop and crumbled. The woman felt her breath hitch at her throat and the tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Her grandparents, the ones who loved and raised her and her children were lying on the floor dead. Mamoru ran in after her but his smile dropped and his feelings mirrored his mother. Grisha and Eren also entered the house but their eyes widened and they gasped.

Akemi fall onto her knees and held her grandparent's hands tightly. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started yelling and crying whilst holding their hands against her face. She had lost her parents so long ago and forgot the pain of sadness thanks to the love of her parents. But now she felt that feeling again, she had lost her grandparents, the ones who loved her just as much as her parents did. Her eyes widened and she gasped whilst looking up.

"Minako!" She called out and got no reply. She stood up and went into all of the rooms of the house. Grisha also helped and started calling her name too whilst Mamoru and Eren were just watching. But all the rooms were empty and there was no sign of her.

"Do you think she ran to the forest? Grisha asked.

"No…" She mumbled. "I know where she's been taken to. Grisha, if you could take Mamoru to Shiganshina…"

"Mama!" Mamoru cried and hugged her legs. "Don't go!"

"Mamoru." She pulled him away and leaned down with her hands on his shoulders. "Mama is gonna go look for Minako. I need you to stay with Aunty Carla and be a good boy, okay?"

"Mama, please save Mina." She saw the tears fall down his cheeks and that broke her heart even more.

"I will, I promise." Akemi smiled and hugged her son.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Humanity's Bravest Soldier**

 **Chapter 4: Family**

Minako opened her eyes and found herself being untied out of the ropes from the man who kidnapped her. She was in an old abandoned house in the Underground. She started to process what had happened to her and what she had saw. The young girl had an emotionless face and then her great grandmother's words echoed in her head.

" _Minako…run."_

Something inside her erupted and it was like an explosion in her body. She punched the man in the face with all her force and did what her great grandmother told her to do. The little girl ran as fast as she could out of that house and found herself running on the streets barefoot in her blood-soaked dress. The man was running after her but she sprinted quickly. As she ran she could feel her heart beating fast as she breathed heavily. Her feet were getting cut by the sharp rocks on the floor. Her great grandmother was so ill but she did everything she could to protect her and now she was dead. Memories of her great grandparents played in her mind and that got her so angry.

She stopped running when she got to an alley and the man charged at her. But she dodged it and started fighting him with the fighting styles her mother and great grandfather taught her and her brother. Before he knew it, she was on top of him and wrapped her small hands around his neck. She had the deadliest glare on her face as she squeezed his neck.

"No…please stop!" The man begged.

But the grip on his throat got tighter as she strangled him. Then a sick smirk appeared on her face as she squeezed even tighter. A few moments had passed and he stopped struggling and closed his eyes. She got off him and felt his heartbeat; he was dead.

Minako walked out of the alley and began walking through the streets of Underground. People were stopping and staring at her but she just kept walking not knowing where to go. That was then when she saw a man and her eyes widened. It was her father, she knew what he looked like because her mother told her that she looked a lot like him. The little girl ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked and looked down. She looked up at the man with her eyes glimmering and she sniffed. His eyes widened and he gasped; her eyes were just like Akemi's eyes.

"Papa…" She squeaked and he wrapped his arms around her whilst kneeling. The young girl began to cry into his chest and he too had a tear falling down his cheek. The young man picked up the little girl and held her against him. He carried her into an old house he shared with his 2 friends.

"Who's the kid?" Farlan asked when Levi entered the house.

"Mine." Levi answered and his friends gasped at this with wide eyes. He placed the little girl in a chair and wiped her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Her father asked whilst sitting in front of her. "Why is there blood all over you?"

"These men came to our house and killed great grandma and great grandpa." She said. "A man took me here and said I could make good money in the Underground." Levi's eyebrows furrowed together with anger and he grinded his teeth together. "I killed him and ran away."

"You killed him?" Isabel asked.

"Hey brat, what did your mother call you and your brother?" Levi asked.

"My older brother is Mamoru and I'm Minako." She answered. "Papa, I'm hungry." He nodded at this and stood up.

"Isabel, get her cleaned up and changed." He commanded and she nodded. When Isabel tried to hold her hold, she pushed her, ran over to Levi and hugged his legs tightly.

"I want Papa." She pouted and he huffed.

"Alright, alright." He huffed and held her hand.

Levi led Minako into the bathroom and she took her clothes off. He filled the tub with water and she went into it. He rubbed her face with a wet cloth and he gasped as his eyes widened; she reminded him of his mother. She looked up at him like a curious child and tilted her head to the side.

"What wrong, Papa?" She asked.

"You look so much like me." He replied. "But you have your mother's eyes."

Once she was clean, she got out of the tub and he dried her with a towel. He got her changed into one of his white shirts and a pair of brown trousers. She held his hand and he led her to the kitchen. He gave her a bowl of soup and bread and she started eating. When she was done, he took her to his bed and tucked her in.

"Now go to sleep, brat." He said but she stared at him.

"Papa…do you love us." He was shocked at the question but sighed. He placed his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love all of you." Levi stated.

"Mama told me that if you be good, all your wishes come true. I always wish you can come to live with us but it never comes true." He felt his heart crack a little and he held her hand.

"I'll come someday." He said. "I promise."

"Papa, Mama still loves you." Minako said and his eyes widened at this. "She cries every night and mumbles your name in her sleep. Mama always tries to get citizenship for you."

"I love her too, kid." He said and frowned. "I've been a bad papa, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No." She shook her hand and placed her hands on her face. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Minako." He replied.

"Papa." He hummed and looked up at her. "You know..." She looked down. "Is it alright not to hold it in anymore? Mama told me that the best place to cry is in Papa's arms." He looked down with his hair covering his eyes.

"Yes…" He looked up at her with tears falling down his cheeks. "Yes!"

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Her quiet sobbing turned into loud crying and her father held her tight. After a few minutes she stopped crying and her father heard soft snoring. He sighed at this and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and she hugged him tightly whilst smiling and he saw those dimples. A small smile graced his lips when he watched his little girl asleep. His little girl was beautiful like his mother and he adored her stunning eyes and dimples, just like her beautiful mother.

* * *

Akemi had tried to get a permit to go to the Underground and get her daughter but couldn't. That was until she decided to go there anyway, with her son. When she got to the capital she saw Nile Dok at the entrance of the Underground and when he saw her tears and her determination to find her daughter, he let her through.

The brown-haired soldier ran down the entrance and got into the Underground. She started running everywhere calling out her daughter's name but couldn't find her. She started walking through the streets and looked up to see her daughter holding someone's hand.

"Minako!" She shouted. The said girl looked up and let go of her father's hand and smiled.

"Mina!" Mamoru waved.

"Mama! Big brother!" Minako cried and ran.

Akemi opened her arms and fell onto her knees. Her daughter jumped into her arms and Akemi held her tightly whilst crying.

"My baby." She sobbed. "You're safe." She pushed her away and kissed her forehead. Mamoru hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Papa took care of me." Minako stated.

Akemi turned to the man she was in love with and her eyes widened. Mamoru pulled away from her and looked up at his father. Levi's cheeks went pink as he laid his eyes on the only woman he'd ever love. They both still looked young as they were when they fell in love with each other. The young mother stood up and had her hand on her daughter's head.

"Levi…" She murmured. "…Thank you."

"She's my daughter, it's my job." He stated.

"Hmmm." Akemi smiled sadly and felt her daughter holding her hand. Their child pulled her to walk up to her father and took his hand. She made them hold hands and Akemi averted her gaze.

"Mama, tell him how you really feel." Minako stated.

Akemi looked up into his eyes and he gulped as his cheeks went pink. Her eyes were still so beautiful and bright.

"Levi, I'm sorry for overreacted all those years ago." She apologised with a tear falling down her cheek. He placed his hand on her face and wiped her tear away.

"I love you." Levi mumbled.

He slowly pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Minako smiled sweetly but her twin brother covered her eyes. She pouted and pulled his hands off.

They pulled away from each other and Levi looked down to see Mamoru. He smiled at him and kneeled onto the floor. His son looked so much like Akemi but had his eyes. He opened his arms and the young boy ran into them.

"Papa…" He mumbled and Levi held his son for a moment. He pulled away to take a good look at his child.

"You look so much like your mother." Levi said and Mamoru turned to his mother.

"Mama, does this mean I'm gonna be short like Papa?" He asked and Akemi couldn't help but burst into laughter. Levi huffed and rolled his eyes at this.

"This brat is really your son." He murmured.

"And he's yours." She smiled and kneeled to the ground with her son.

Akemi and Levi both hugged their children and Mamoru smiled at Minako. They were reunited with their father and their mother was reunited with the man she loved. There were finally a complete family.


End file.
